Timmylogo
Timmylogo is an Irish YouTuber who makes Commentary videos, Meme videos and Kid Raging videos. He currently has 4,200 subscribers. He used to make Roblox videos, in October 11, 2016 Timmy made Minecraft episodes to start his Series of Minecraft Gameplay for the PS3. Call of Duty: Ghosts Gameplay PS3 was first made on November 23, 2016. He started playing video games in 2008/2009. NASCAR'14 PS3 Gameplay started on December 31, 2015. NASCAR'09 got on the PS3 on April or May or June 2017. Timmylogo started Call of Duty Black Ops II in August 12 2017. He made his channel on the 8th of April 2016. 2016-2017 When Timmylogo made his channel, He was first called "Screen GemsFTW Shadow ProjectsFTL EDCP AUTTP" Timmylogo started making random videos with little editing. In Summer 2016, Timmy started his first gaming video where he made a Minecraft video. Then his next gaming series was Roblox. On November 2016, Timmylogo changed his name to Timmylogo Gaming EDCP AUTTP. On Late 2016 to 2017, Timmylogo started making more gaming series. On Summer 2017, Timmylogo started doing a lot of streams. Timmylogo started using OBS Studio for his facecam videos. Also, He also got a new editing software called Camtasia Studio 8. Then In September 2017, His username was changed to TimmyIsHere. Then in December it was changed back to Timmylogo. Community Guidelines Strikes/Copyright Strikes In October 2018, Timmylogo got a copyright strike for a drama video. The next day, Timmy made a video about it. On December 31, 2018/January 1, 2019, Timmy also got a copyright strike on his BFB video about all episodes 1 to 12, he thought his channel could get terminated and made a video about it. Timmylogo has those strikes gone now. The Years of his Xbox 360 and PS3 In 2008/2009 he started playing his Xbox 360 but in 2009/2010 his Xbox broke. In 2010/2011 he got a PS3. Movies (2016/2018) Timmylogo made movies from November 2016 to July 2018. Timmy has made the fidget spinner movie privated after getting tired of it. His first movie was Screen Gems Error Movie made with Vyond (GoAnimate). Timmylogo wants his fanbase and viewers not to watch his 2016/2017 videos that made no sense. Big YouTubers In April 2018, Timmylogo played Fortnite with a YouTuber called Koolyck, the next month Koolyck raided Timmy's streams 3 times and Timmy got a lot of subs, likes and views. On 15 and 30 April 2018, Timmy donated to Keemstar's gaming channel. In June 2019, Timmy made videos on a YouTunet called JaffaMan 04, they had became friends and Jaffaman also joined Timmylogo's discord server. The War The War of Timmylogo VS A Person called Turkeyball went on for 8 months. Many people joined the war, Most people joining Timmy's side in the war. When it ended at The 3rd of August 2019, Timmy wanted to take a break from drama for a little while and made a video about it and shouted out fans and allies. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_UOBrhGe0Vs Timmylogo also says he's "the worst YouTuber ever" for a lot of stuff he has done in the war. On August 3, 2019, Timmy announces that the war has finally come to an end. Problems On October 2, 2019, Timmy made a community post saying that he is sorry for all of the drama. On November 2019, Timmy has addressed his problems with the FTC and YouTube, He also is scared about what could happen to his channel. Timmy has made multiple videos about a YouTuber called N3ON with 200k subscribers who makes clickbait videos and N3ON also faked his death. Subscribers *100 Subscribers: November 13 2016 *500 Subscribers: December 21 2016 *1,000 Subscribers: January 4 2017 *2,000 Subscribers: February 16 2017 *4,000 Subscribers: October 19 2019 Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Irish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:YouTube Animators